


Burger?

by putherintheblack



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Illnesses, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putherintheblack/pseuds/putherintheblack
Summary: Sameen works in customer service and she hates it. Can Root make her job a little less irritating?





	Burger?

"Burgers burgers burgers, how may I help you?"  
  
The voice on the other end sounds hesitant, but familiar.

"Oh Hi, I'd like to order a delivery."

The operator gets ready to submit a new name and address.

"Your name and address."

A distant giggle makes her heart skip a beat.

"You can call me Root, sweetie."

It's definitely her. "Root" isn't exactly the most common name in New York.  
Shaw ignores the butterflies in her stomach, and tries to be professional. Maybe Root still hasn't recognized her. She keeps her voice down in an attempt to avoid Root's flirtatious way of speaking.

"Address?"

Root's voice softens, and Shaw can already imagine her smiling.

"Don't you remember where you dropped me off last night, Sameen?"

Shaw checks the managers' office on the screen in front of her, praying that no one's listening in.

"Root, I'm at work! What do you want?"

"Relax, Shaw, I just wanted to give you some feedback. My last meal was exceptional and… juicy. Exactly how I like it."

Shaw bites her lower lip, recalling moments from the previous night. She takes a deep breath to recollect herself.

"Well, it was just… a juicy burger. Goodbye, Root."

She hangs up nervously.

________

It's finally time to go home and Shaw has managed to get that phone call out of her head.

She gets her stuff and rushes out of the door. She walks to her car, and sees a dark silhouette standing against the trunk. Shaw immediately reaches for the gun that she keeps comfortably in the back of her pants. Once she's close enough, the woman in black turns to face her, and Shaw shoves her gun back in.

"Hello Sameen, take me home tonight?"

Shaw raises her eyebrows and suppresses a smile.

"Are you stalking me?"

Root steps closer, her perfume filling the air around them.

"I'm a big fan, Sameen. I might even become a regular customer."

Shaw is a one night stand kinda girl. She doesn't really plan on getting a friend with benefits, and definitely doesn't want a girlfriend. Root… there's something about this one. The way she looks at Shaw is seductive, captivating, interesting. Maybe she can make an exception.

She looks at Root a second too long and then shakes her head as she unlocks her car.

"Get in. No sleepovers."

Root looks up with a proud smile on her face, and excitingly rushes to the passenger seat.

________

It's 4 in the morning and the lava lamp in Shaw's living room is still on. Root is sitting on the desk with her bare legs hanging, and she's admiring Shaw who's lying on the couch naked, with a beer in her hand.

"See? Second times aren't as terrible as you think."

Shaw takes a sip and licks her lips clean.

"Yeah, you did better this time, actually."

Root smiles and holds her head up in pride.

"I would never disappoint you, Sameen."

Shaw takes a deep breath and looks over at Root.

"Root… We're not doing… This."

She gets off the couch and sprints to the bathroom. Root's smile turns into a blank, worried look. She immediately slides off the desk and follows Shaw.

She knocks on the door repeatedly, asking Shaw if she's alright. She can hear her puke, and her first instinct is to walk inside and help.

Root enters and kneels next to Shaw, holding her hair and rubbing her back. Shaw doesn't look too disturbed, as if this is not unusual. She stands up and presses the flush.

"What happened?" Root asks, quietly.

Shaw ignores the question and opens the colored pill box on the sink. She wipes her mouth with the towel, then swallows a couple a tablets and leaves the bathroom. Root is left alone and confused.

 


End file.
